The Big and Little Things They Did To Come Out
by boymommytotwo
Summary: After the SCOTUS decision to uphold same-sex marriage, David and Jake make their way out of their unintentional closet. While it's not entirely necessary to read "It Is So Ordered" prior to this work, it is the backstory. This series is written in 100-word drabbles, each chapter will contain several drabbles. This story is SLASH. Don't like, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Big and Little Things They Did To Come Out

Rating: M

Pairing: David Rosen/Jake Ballard

Disclosures: This story is SLASH. Don't like, please don't read. Constructive feedback on the writing is appreciated; but no hate allowed, only love. I do not in anyway own the characters - we have beautiful Shonda to thank for them! I'm just playing with these slashy tidbits I'm making up. Thanks too to my kick-ass beta.

Story: Current day. Established relationship. After the SCOTUS decision to uphold same-sex marriage, David and Jake make their way out of their unintentional closet. While it's not entirely necessary to read "It Is So Ordered" prior to this work, it is the backstory.

Spoilers: None

Author's Note: This series is written in 100-word drabbles. It was a task I always wanted to tackle, and wasn't inspired to do so until now. If you have an idea for a Drabble... Please do let me know! I will take requests until it is over!

* * *

Weeks passed since the Supreme Court ruling upholding same-sex marriage. Life returned to normal for David Rosen and Jake Ballard. They lived in the same condominium, worked at the same jobs. Still woke up together in bed, made dinner side-by-side and made love in their bed, shower.

However, life's events quickly came with a sense of "Before The Decision" and "After The Decision". Sometimes, things were almost exactly the same as before. More often there were times there was an extra pause. A pause where one of them was considering something more than what they were saying.

* * *

"David Rosen," he answered his private line as his office was filling with his Associate General's staff. It generally only rang when important.

"Hi Baby."

"Captain Ballard, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm pretty sure I owe you the pleasure after this morning..." Jake answered huskily.

"Jake," David turned his back to the room, muffling his voice.

"It's true."

"I know," and while listening to Jake's pleasure-buffet ideas, David realized it looked like he was hiding. Winding conversation down, he turned around to face his desk. He would be heard by anyone listening. "I love you, too."

* * *

As they left for Sunday brunch, Jake didn't resist as he usually did. He took David's hand in his and squeezed gently. "No reason to not hold your hand, right?" Pause.

"None at all."

"Greenhouse or PostScript?"

David looked up with admiration and love. They were going to make it, and the awe filled him. "PostScript. I'm craving Challah French Toast."

Taking a left, east on "L", continuing on the west side of 15th as it was in the sun.

"You'll stay warmer this way," Jake noted as he rubbed his thumb over the back of David's very soft hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Big and Little Things They Did To Come Out

Rating: M

Pairing: David Rosen/Jake Ballard

Disclosures: This story is SLASH. Don't like, please don't read. Constructive feedback on the writing is appreciated; but no hate allowed, only love. I do not in anyway own the characters - we have beautiful Shonda to thank for them! I'm just playing with these slashy tidbits I'm making up. Thanks too to my kick-ass beta.

Story: Current day. Established relationship. After the SCOTUS decision to uphold same-sex marriage, David and Jake make their way out of their unintentional closet. While it's not entirely necessary to read "It Is So Ordered" prior to this work, it is the backstory.

Spoilers: None

Author's Note: This series is written in 100-word drabbles. It was a task I always wanted to tackle, and wasn't inspired to do so until now. If you have an idea for a Drabble... Please do let me know! I will take requests until it is over!

* * *

As much as Jake loved beer, one would never know he was so insanely meticulous about vegetables. Which is how they ended up at the Penn Quarter, Thursday after work.

"Love, really, how many different vegetables do we need?" David asked. A little perplexed, he absentmindedly found his hand wondering across Jake's lower back. His hand rested there as they perused.

Jake's interest was piqued, not used to the open display of affection. "Dark green leafy vegetables are good sources of vitamins and minerals, David," Jake started. "A, C, iron, calcium. Plus," Jake added, leaning into David's touch. "Fantastic fiber."

* * *

One funny thing about the process of 'identifying' their relationship is that they discovered they've been taking their own things to separate cleaners for the two years they've lived together. The woman who worked at the dry cleaners David frequented had always done the courtesy of flirting. It was friendly banter, not serious to David. It had never even occurred to him to actually ask her out.

"This is double your usual order, David! Have you been away?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Nope, just brought my boyfriend's things in too." He smiled, watched her face fall, then turned and left.

* * *

Jake really tried to not laugh, pretending to need rest at their turnaround point. It was beside him why David would continually subject himself to this every Saturday morning.

Offering water, Jake watched David. "Babe, why do you do this? Why do you come running with me when you hate it?"

David nodded his head, and Jake took it as acknowledgement of the truth. But then he spoke.

"Because I get to be with you," David puffed. "And you're insanely hot." He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "And if I'm going to keep you, I have to earn you."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Big and Little Things They Did To Come Out

Rating: M

Pairing: David Rosen/Jake Ballard

Disclosures: This story is SLASH. Don't like, please don't read. Constructive feedback on the writing is appreciated; but no hate allowed, only love. I do not in anyway own the characters - we have beautiful Shonda to thank for them! I'm just playing with these slashy tidbits I'm making up. Thanks too to my kick-ass beta.

Story: Current day. Established relationship. After the SCOTUS decision to uphold same-sex marriage, David and Jake make their way out of their unintentional closet. While it's not entirely necessary to read "It Is So Ordered" prior to this work, it is the backstory.

Spoilers: None

Author's Note: This series is written in 100-word drabbles. It was a task I always wanted to tackle, and wasn't inspired to do so until now. If you have an idea for a drabble... Please do let me know! I will take requests until it is over!

* * *

David looked up as the DOJ Director of Human Resources knocked and entered his office.

"Good afternoon, Marsha, how can I help you this afternoon."

Her coolness could be felt from across the room where he stood.

"I need everyone to update their Personnel Responsibility forms, Mr. Rosen."

He took the forms from her, chuckling at her formality.

"I will make sure to get them returned to you tomorrow, ma'am," he returned.

David sat down after she left and surveyed the forms quickly. 'In Case of Emergency', 'Insured', 'Beneficiary' are the words that caught his eye.

'Jacob Ballard,' David penned.

* * *

David groaned as he opened it. A 'Save The Date' card for his cousin's wedding next spring. He would have tossed it, but she who he was closest to, save his immediate family.

"What's up?" Jake's concern evident but guarded. There shouldn't be much via US Postal Service to surprise them.

"My cousin's wedding. She made a note, expressly interested in any companion of mine."

"I don't have to go, David."

"Yeah I know, but I want you to, and that's... what's new."

"How about you answer 'Plus One' now, and we figure out the rest as we get there?"

* * *

Their escapades had been getting more adventuresome, their displays of affection more evident. By the time they got home Friday after work and the Chinese was on it's way, they were not nearly recovered let alone dressed. The doorbell rang.

"Dammit," Jake swore, he threw a blanket around himself and went to the door. David lay spent, mostly naked on the couch. A quilt partially covered his midsection.

"New Big Wong!" rang out loud and strong from the other side of the door once Jake opened it. Delivery Boy got more than an eyeful, offering Jake a fist bump. "Duuuude."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Please consider leaving a review or idea for another drabble!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Big and Little Things They Did To Come Out

Rating: M

Pairing: David Rosen/Jake Ballard

Disclosures: This story is SLASH. Don't like, please don't read. Constructive feedback on the writing is appreciated; but no hate allowed, only love. I do not in anyway own the characters - we have beautiful Shonda to thank for them! I'm just playing with these slashy tidbits I'm making up. Thanks too to my kick-ass beta.

Story: Current day. Established relationship. After the SCOTUS decision to uphold same-sex marriage, David and Jake make their way out of their unintentional closet. While it's not entirely necessary to read "It Is So Ordered" prior to this work, it is the backstory.

Spoilers: None

Author's Note: This series is written in 100-word drabbles. It was a task I always wanted to tackle, and wasn't inspired to do so until now. If you have an idea for a Drabble... Please do let me know! I will take requests until it is over!

* * *

"Goddammit," David slammed his fists over the assortment of car brochures cluttering the dining room table.

Jake wandered in cautiously. "What happened, Babe?"

David huffed. "You know how we've been sharing my car when we need it, since your last vehicle was disposed of prematurely?"

Jake had a sinking feeling. "Of course... you've been so flexible."

"What 'happened' included a front-end loader. Car's totaled," David reported, defeated. Jake winced. "Now I have to buy a new car."

"We get to do this together. We buy a new car," Jake reassured, rubbing David's back. "Which is your favorite so far?"

* * *

A Venti of the darkest roast saturated his chest thanks to the PFC who just bumped into him. His dress blues would survive his afternoon meeting, but dark brown splotches covered his shirt's front.

Jake stormed back into his office, certain all of his clean shirts were gone. His secretary Joan popped out of her chair, following him and scurrying to the corner armoire.

"Good thing Mr. Rosen had these sent over yesterday!"

A warmth spread over Jake - that wasn't coffee - when he saw the cleaner's tag with an address down the street from their condo. _Thanks, Babe,_ he smiled.

* * *

"Wanna go out?" Jake asked, contemplating the evening ahead. David turned his head to the side, questioning.

They were home from work at a decent hour, both changed. Jake went to David and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "There's music down at The Potomac on Wednesday nights. I would love to take you down there." David smiled and nodded.

As they neared the water, music lofted past the small buildings near the boardwalk, the umbrellas and trees nearest the river. Jake held David's hand tighter. "I love you so much," he whispered. David reached up and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Big and Little Things They Did To Come Out

Rating: M

Pairing: David Rosen/Jake Ballard

Disclosures: This story is SLASH. Don't like, please don't read. Constructive feedback on the writing is appreciated; but no hate allowed, only love. I do not in anyway own the characters - we have beautiful Shonda to thank for them! I'm just playing with these slashy tidbits I'm making up. Thanks too to my kick-ass beta.

Story: Current day. Established relationship. After the SCOTUS decision to uphold same-sex marriage, David and Jake make their way out of their unintentional closet. While it's not entirely necessary to read "It Is So Ordered" prior to this work, it is the backstory.

Spoilers: None

Author's Note: This series is written in 100-word drabbles. It was a task I always wanted to tackle, and wasn't inspired to do so until now. If you have an idea for a Drabble... Please do let me know! I will take requests until it is over!

* * *

Walking along the Reflecting Pool, Jake took in the morning breeze and soaked in the sunshine. It made him feel almost as good on the outside as he felt inside.

It had been a near-perfect six months. They were taking baby steps to be 'out'. Challenging themselves to change what had become routine behaviors. Consciously more comfortable with being like a traditional couple. While they hadn't talked about it directly, Jake thought it was going well.

He could see David on the stairs of the Lincoln, holding two cups of coffee. It was going to be another good day.

* * *

Jake scowled at the office invite. 'And Guest' read the envelope. He had gotten back into traditional public-sector life, but he wasn't used to such - _friendly_ \- coworkers. It meant he spent more time than he wanted dodging lunch invitations and making small talk getting coffee. He was told this was 'normal'.

"Problem?" David asked, coming into the living room.

"Office party," Jake frowned.

"Do you want to go?"

"No. But feel like I have to."

David read the invite. "Whatever you need. I'm there for you."

"I know," Jake kissed David soundly. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

* * *

Jake couldn't remember the last time he actually walked into a financial institution. The pretty, blonde banker welcomed Jake, ushered him to a desk in a half-walled cube. He groaned, "Miss, I just need this form notarized."

"No time at all," she replied, chipper and bright. "We quickly review accounts with visiting members." She smiled. "There's a healthy balance sitting in this non-interest bearing account," she proceeded to describe money markets, ROI, and he was agreeing to open a savings account. It was a good idea to put something away for the future.

"Secondary account holder?"

"Yes. R-o-s-e-n. David."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Big and Little Things They Did To Come Out

Rating: M

Pairing: David Rosen/Jake Ballard

Disclosures: This story is SLASH. Don't like, please don't read. Constructive feedback on the writing is appreciated; but no hate allowed, only love. I do not in anyway own the characters - we have beautiful Shonda to thank for them! I'm just playing with these slashy tidbits I'm making up. Thanks too to my kick-ass beta.

Story: Current day. Established relationship. After the SCOTUS decision to uphold same-sex marriage, David and Jake make their way out of their unintentional closet. While it's not entirely necessary to read "It Is So Ordered" prior to this work, it is the backstory.

Spoilers: None

Author's Note: This series is written in 100-word drabbles. It was a task I always wanted to tackle, and wasn't inspired to do so until now. If you have an idea for a Drabble... Please do let me know! I will take requests until it is over!

* * *

What Jake originally thought about as a year-long plan to find the way out of their unintentional closet was quickly becoming a much quicker plan. The first State Dinner since David was appointed his position. And David made clear he didn't want to share it with anyone but Jake.

They decided to each get a new tuxedo to commemorate the special occasion. They looked at one another, each of them being fitted now.

After, Jake wrapped his arms around David's waist and nuzzled the man's neck. "That tailor had his hands too close to what's mine, for my taste."

* * *

Jake didn't think this is what anyone ever really had in mind when they thought they were going 'dining and dancing' with a significant other. A State Dinner at The White House? Not a bad way to break in the phrase.

He looked up at David. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'm going to be."

"They know you're bringing me with you?" Jake asked, knowing 'they' covered Abby, Olivia, the President.

"I gave your name as my guest."

"Well, then?"

"Let's do it." David smiled and took Jake's hand. A bit stunned by the camera flashes, they entered the Grand Foyer.

* * *

The background music was steady. Lights glistened from every direction. It seemed every conceivable surface was covered in satin. They were offered champagne and escorted to their table by Jeremy, the White House social secretary. "You gentlemen have a lovely evening," he smiled a strange combination of slyly and sweetly.

"Was that weird?" David worried.

"Naw, don't think twice," Jake put his free hand at the small of David's back. "People are just getting used to seeing us together. The novelty will eventually wear off."

David leaned into Jake's touch. "I am so glad to be here, together, with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Big and Little Things They Did To Come Out

Rating: M

Pairing: David Rosen/Jake Ballard

Disclosures: This story is SLASH. Don't like, please don't read. Constructive feedback on the writing is appreciated; but no hate allowed, only love. I do not in anyway own the characters - we have beautiful Shonda to thank for them! I'm just playing with these slashy tidbits I'm making up. Thanks too to my kick-ass beta.

Story: Current day. Established relationship. After the SCOTUS decision to uphold same-sex marriage, David and Jake make their way out of their unintentional closet. While it's not entirely necessary to read "It Is So Ordered" prior to this work, it is the backstory.

Spoilers: None

Author's Note: This series is written in 100-word drabbles. It was a task I always wanted to tackle, and wasn't inspired to do so until now. If you have an idea for a Drabble... Please do let me know! I will take requests until it is over!

* * *

"Hello, gentlemen," the men heard Olivia's cool voice bust their bubble.

"Hello, Liv," they greeted in unison. Jake leaned forward to accept her air-kiss toward the side of his face.

"You look very handsome," she eyed Jake. "New tuxedo?"

"You know Enzo does fantastic work."

Olivia nodded. David reached out, grabbing Jake's hand. "We wanted to mark the occasion, our first State Dinner and all."

The icy shoulder David gave Olivia was evident. She gave a barely-gracious smile, leaving the pair alone.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Jake asked gently.

"For me. I need her to know you're taken."

* * *

They stood in an alcove of The Red Room, having escaped the State Dining Room after decadent dessert. Jake caressed David's lower back and tipped his glass toward his partner's to clink them gently together.

"I love you, you know," Jake spoke softly into David's ear.

"I do know that," David smiled and turned his face up toward his love's. "And I love you, too."

Jake gave the shorter man a knowing smile and leaned down just enough. He kissed David's cheek, lingering. "Baby, would you like to dance? Or would you like me to take you home," he whispered.

* * *

Music floated from wherever it played. "Dance with me, here?" David shyly drew unto his lover.

Jake took David in his arms, pulling him close, inhaling his sweet scent. "Of course I'll dance with you," Jake whispered huskily, wrapping one arm around David's waist and securing free hands with the other's.

Several minutes passed. The pair swayed, each closing their eyes. Their heartbeats eventually gained synchronicity.

"Baby," Jake spoke. "I love you so much. Thank you for bringing me tonight. It was... Big."

"I would have it no other way," David mumbled against Jake's lips and then kissed him, reverently.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Big and Little Things They Did To Come Out

Rating: M

Pairing: David Rosen/Jake Ballard

Disclosures: This story is SLASH. Don't like, please don't read. Constructive feedback on the writing is appreciated; but no hate allowed, only love. I do not in anyway own the characters - we have beautiful Shonda to thank for them! I'm just playing with these slashy tidbits I'm making up. Thanks too to my kick-ass beta.

Story: Current day, Spring-Summer 2016. Established relationship. After the SCOTUS decision to uphold same-sex marriage, David and Jake make their way out of their unintentional closet. While it's not entirely necessary to read "It Is So Ordered" prior to this work, it is the backstory.

Spoilers: None

Author's Note: This series is written in 100-word drabbles. It was a task I always wanted to tackle, and wasn't inspired to do so until now. If you have an idea for a Drabble... Please do let me know! I will take requests until it is over! _THIS POSTING: A BONUS DRABBLE!_

* * *

Each year in DC, it got worse. Snow melted during warmer days and produced budding Cherry Blossom trees, which produced pollen. The pollen made its way into Jake's nasal cavities and gave rise to sniffling, watering eyes and every so often a near-catastrophic sneeze felt from his belly to his eyeballs.

On one of the sidewalks surrounding The Washington Monument, David ran his hand across Jake's back and handed him a small plastic bag. "There are antihistamines and a decongestant in there," he kissed below Jake's ear and held him around his waist. "Sorry your allergies are so bad."

* * *

Being out of town had been tougher than Jake expected. He chose a nice restaurant close to DOJ offices and texted David to meet as soon as he was able. When the attorney arrived, Jake took his hand, brought him in his arms and greeted him with a kiss. David felt his eyes grow wide when Jake had pulled him in for the embrace, but melted into the taller man's lips.

Jake had seen David's wide eyes and smiled sweetly when their kiss was done. Holding David's hand, Jake pulled out a chair, showed him his seat. "I missed you."

* * *

It was the first anniversary of Marriage Equality upheld by SCOTUS. "It's been a big year," David said as they shared the weekend paper and drank their morning coffee. He put his mug down and reached for Jake's hand, locking fingers across the table. "Can you believe it's been a whole year?"

Jake squeezed David's hand and looked up, smiling. "It has," he agreed. "How do you think we're doing at the coming out part?"

"I would say just fine," David smiled slyly. "It's taken some getting used to, but I love being with you every day... wherever we are."

* * *

They drove the short distance to College Park late morning. David's enthusiasm bubbled over about 4th of July fireworks. Jake sat behind the wheel, smiling, holding David's hand.

"I love you like this," Jake said as they turned onto Adelphi Road. "So excited," he brought the soft skin of David's hand to his lips and kissed. "So full of life."

Later they finished dinner and were ready to find a viewing area, the boom and crack of a different kind came out of nowhere. They stood inside the door to the restaurant and watched the rain come down in sheets.


End file.
